Forbidden
by Wingless butterfly
Summary: The most forbidden things are the sweetest of temptations. ‘ They knew what they were doing was wrong. Knew that deep down inside such a love like there’s was unforgiving. But they couldn’t help it. They were in love.’ This is a one shot.R&R FWxGW twinces


**Forbidden **

**Disclaimer:** I do not, in anyway own the boys that rightfully belong to J.K.ROWLING!!! I just make them do what I want them to in my fics.

**A/N: **So just so you all know I have not abandoned my other fic ' Unexpected changes'. I will be updating that tomorrow but this idea just kinda hit me and I wanted to try out something new.

**Warning**: This one shot contains TWINCEST!!! So if this isn't your cup of tea please do not read because I don't want anyone to feel offended. Thanks!!

**Summary**: The most forbidden things are the sweetest of temptations. ' They knew what they were doing was wrong. Knew that deep down inside such a love like there's was unforgiving. But they couldn't help it. They were in love.' This is a one-shot.

* * *

They knew what they were doing was wrong. 

Knew that deep down inside such a love as there's was unforgiving. A love between two brothers that ran deeper than brotherly affection.

_In the morning_ they met with hesitant eyes as memories from last night overtook their senses. It was as though they could still feel the touches that burned and kisses that healed on freckled skin.

And yet they hid this well from all others because they knew no one was capable to understand their commitment to one another.

_When afternoon came _they would work hard in their mothers yard pulling up weeds and cutting the ever-growing grass. Red hair would glisten in the sun making the strands even brighter than usual, pale skin would glisten with sweat as they pushed here and pulled there.

It was only natural then that they would steal glances at one another when he's sure the other isn't looking and you wonder vaguely what it would be like to make love in the open, Sun shining with bright malice and soaked bodies rolling in soft dirt.

But you know such things would never happen and then with a sigh you get back to work.

_When evening falls _over the burrow your mother rushes you inside for refreshing drinks and a hot meal. It is then that you put on the masks and once again you become the pranksters and jokers your family knows you for. Because after all if you were even to act serious for once they would surely think something amiss.

Couldn't have that now could we?

_When night creeps_ upon the house and mom and dad are in their rooms sound asleep, Ginny also dreaming but hers of unicorns and other magical things. They're not quite sure what Ron does in his room at such late hours but he makes quite a commotion.

It is after the commotion stops and the world is dead silent that they pull out wands and place a silencing charm around the room, it is also then that they dead bolt the door.

In the darkness they see each other in a new light.

One runs a shaky hand across the others chest while a moan is sent into the air causing shivers to run down spines.

When they embrace, they fall as one against the cool sheets, moonlight glittering across sweet skin. Lips touch almost hesitantly at first until one gets enough courage to press their lips against the others-hard.

After that it is all a blur.

Fingers caress, tongues taste, lips _crash_ until they finally become one.

Then the dance of lovemaking begins.

If one were to witness such a thing they would swear the two boys were gods from the heavens, Though Identical up from their head to there toes the two were sinfully enticing, they were simply beautiful and captivating.

They moved in a heated blur ones legs wrapped around the others waist, clinging tight to the sheets as his back arches up from the bed in pleasure.

The other pumps in and out unmercilessly going faster with each thrust, he leaned down sucking on the boys neck leaving marks that would have to be concealed in the early morning hour but at the moment neither cared. With a final thrust and a feathery touch they both came as heaven descended upon them.

They were floating on ethereal clouds even higher than the gods.

They lay still, neither wanting to ruin such a moment, neither wanting it to end. But it did end and they pulled away from one another panting heavily, golden eyes shining in the darkness.

After skin cooled and their senses returned arms reached out blindly to grab at one another. Bodies entwined and eyes closed drowsily.

" I love you Fred."

" I love you too George."

When it came down to it... it was a never-ending cycle.

They knew what they were doing was wrong.

Knew that deep down such a love, as there's was unforgiving. A love between two brothers that ran deeper than brotherly affection.

_In the morning _they met with hesitant eyes as memories from the night overtook their senses.

_In the night _they were captivated by the dance of forbidden love.

* * *

**A/N: **-squeals- I love this fic so much and I have no idea what inspired me to write this little somewhat tragic love story. –Sigh- I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you guys think about it k!! Bye!! 


End file.
